The Time of Special Purpose
by bradhig
Summary: Doug and Tony land in a strange yet familiar cellar room in 1918 in which a grizzly murder is about to take place. They also meet a family with hours left to live. Can Doug and Tony avert disaster?


Time of Special Purpose

By

Based on The Time Tunnel TV Series from 20th Century Fox

"Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages, during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project, the Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly toward a new fantastic adventure, somewhere along the infinite corridors of time. "

Doug and Tony floated in the swirling colors of time.

The time corridor disappeared and the time travelers found themselves in a strange room.

There were two doors. One in the middle of one side and

the other was to the right of the opposite side. The window was on the right wall high up.

"We must be in a storage cellar. ", Doug explained.

"That wall looks familiar. "Tony said as he ran his hand along the bottom half of the wall near the door.

"I remember a photo of it. There were holes and a big stain. Something terrible happened here or will happen here. ",Tony continued.

Armed men entered the room. They surrounded the time travelers.

"American spies! We should have known they would try something like this. "the leader said.

"Take them upstairs for interrogation. ", the leader continued.

In the time tunnel complex the group looked at the image projected in front of the tunnel.

"Bolshevik revolution 1918. That's horrible they just shot those people without a trial. "Ann McGregor said.

Dr Ann McGegor was in charge of the time tunnel since Doug and Tony entered. Dr Ann McGegor wore a light green skirt and light green blouse with a lab coat over it.

The screen showed a banner being removed from a building and then people marching.

"The French were more humane in their revolution. ",stated Raymond Swain

"These people just kill anyone that they don't like and there is no trial. ",Raymond continued. Raymond also wore a lab coat over his suit.

"Do you have a fix yet? "asked General Kirk. General Kirk wore a tan military uniform.

The Time Tunnel was in front of three consoles that Ann ,Raymond were at , and the general was standing by.

"Not yet. Somewhere in southern Russia. ",Ann replied.

The tunnel was a series of alternating black and white ovals. To the right of the people at the consoles was a long bank of computers with several people in white coats were working. The console Ann was at had a screen and lights arranged like an hourglass.

Doug and Tony followed the Bolsheviks upstairs and then into a dinning room where a large family was sitting. They entered another room where the commander was sitting at a table looking other recent orders.

"We caught two American spies in a cellar downstairs. Don't have a clue how they got inside the fence and then into the house without any guards seeing them. ", A guard said.

"Leave us. I will deal with these two myself. ", Yurovsky ordered.

The guards left and closed the door.

"How did you infiltrate the house of special purpose? "Yurovsky asked.

"We ended up here due to a problem with our time displacement experiment.",Tony explained.

"A likely story. Another capitalist lie. ",Yurovsky said.

"I am commander Yurovsky and you are trying to free my prisoners .",Yurovsky stated. Yurovsky was a tall man with dark hair and mustache. He wore a black uniform with a red armband that had the hammer and sickle logo on it.

"No we have no interest in your prisoners. ",Doug said.

"More lies. You are now my prisoners and any escape attempt will result in death. Feel free to visit the others. ",Yurovsky said.

Doug and Tony walked in to the dinning room and started talking to the others.

Doug noticed the boy couldn't walk and was carried to the table by his father.

"What is he sick from?" Doug asked.

"Hemophilia since his brith. "Nicholas answered.

"His name is Alexei Romanov.'Nicholas answered.

"Doug did you see a calendar anywhere? I have a bad feeling I know where we are ",Tony said.

"I saw one the date is July 16,1918. Why? ",Doug asked.

"July 16,1918 was the date of the Romanov Massacre and it took place or will take place in that cellar room we landed in. This place is what they called the house of special purpose ",Tony explained.

The Romanov's looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"Why doesn't that not surprise me? "Alexandra said.

"Things just keep getting worse for us "Alexandra continued.

"There's a chance we may be able to stop it. We need to get word back to the time tunnel ", Doug said.

At that moment the time tunnel staff was watching them on the image in front of the tunnel.

"It's them! ", said Ann as she fell out of her chair.

"Are you all right Ann? ", asked General Kirk.

"Those people are the Romanov's the last royal family of Russia",Ann said.

"I can't stand to watch them die. We have to try to save them. ", Ann said.

"Doing that could reveal the existence of Project Tick Tock to the Soviet Union. They would then try to capture or destroy this complex. ", Raymond answered.

"I don't care about that. The British royal family turned there backs on them , the Americans , French , and Demmark but I am not going to or I will resign. "ann exclaimed.

Just then the picture faded out.

"What happened? "Raymond asked.

"There is an anomaly in that room interfering with our fix. I am trying to restore our fix. "Ann said.

The picture came back on.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Nicholas asked.

"We are time travelers sent here by accident. ",Doug explained.

"The result of a problem with our time tunnel. ",Doug continued.

"What's time travel like? "asked Anastasia.

"When we go from one time period to another we end up floating in a large display of swirling lights. Then it clears up and we fall down. ",Tony explained.

"Every time we get transferred we are reset to the condition we were in when we first entered the tunnel. All dirt ,injuries ,and any period clothes we may be wearing disappear. ", Tony continued.

"That sounds like something that happened to me years ago. ",Anastasia said.

"The night the sky lit up like day. They said something exploded in Siberia. ", Anastasia explained.

"That had to be the Tunguska explosion in 1908. There is still no explanation as to what caused it. ", Doug said.

"I ended up in a swirl of colored light and then in strange city with strange vehicles racing back and forth. They even made some loud noise and me and then I was back home. ",Anastasia said

"Do you think the tunnel could have caused it somehow Doug? ", Tony asked.

"It's possible ,but there is no way to prove it. "Doug said.

Back at the tunnel complex the picture was on again.

"Grand Duchess Anastasia traveling through time? She's even more mysterious in life! ", Raymond said.

"There was that anomaly after the Haley's comet incident in 1910. An undetermined mass big enough to be a child somehow got moved from 1908 to 1999 and then I sent it back. ", Ann explained.

"We don't have time to worry about that. Doug and Tony could be killed along with that family if we don't transfer them or find another way to get them out. ", General Kirk said.

"There isn't enough power yet for a transfer. A homing post just might work. "Ray explained.

"How? The last time we tried a homing post it failed before Doug and Tony got hold of it. "Ann asked.

"We have a new version. This one is shorter and has greater power capacity. ",Ray explained.

"Okay let's try it. ', Ann said.

Technicians brought in a small metal rod and placed in in the front of the time tunnel. The Homing post had lights extending from it sides every few inches.

In 1918 Yurovsky and two of his men were in the cellar looking around. On had brown hair and blue eyes he is Vladiar.

"Why were the Americans so curious about this room? Vladimir ", Yurovsky asked.

"It's a storage cellar. Very small not much room in here. ", Vladimir answered.

"What's beyond that door? ", Yurovsky asked.

"A room full of stuff belonging to the owner of this house. ",Vladimir answered.

"This cellar is perfect. Only one way in and out. We will do it here. ", Yurovsky explained.

"Hold the execution here? It's too small. A proper execution must be done outside with rifles not pistols. ",Matov asked.

"We don't have time and can't take the chance someone could escape from us. In here we there is no escape. Come on let's return to our prisoners and wait for the order to carry out the execution. ", Yurovsky said.

The men turned around and headed out of the cellar. The homing post appeared in the corner between the window and the main door.

"It landed in the cellar. ",Ann said.

"Too late to move it. We have to hope they see it when they are taken down there. ", Ray explained.

Doug was in an office talking to Yurovsky.

"You can't justify executing that family. They are no threat to your revolution. ",Doug said.

"The white army is getting too close. We can't let them escape and restore the monarchy. ",Yurovsky explained.

"They are at least two to three weeks away and are only interested in the Trans Siberian Railway. They don't even know the Romanov's are here. We don't you consider moving them to a safer location. ", Doug said.

"All this is being caused by someone in town having a panic attack over the sounds of the fighting. Do one thing for me. Call Lenin and let him make the final decision on the fate of the family. Let it come from someone outside the war zone with a clear mind not some crackpots being driven by fear. ", Doug continued.

"Very well then. I will call Lenin and tell him the situation. ", Yurovsky said.

Doug left the room and joined Tony in the living room.

"It's no good he won't reconsider ,but he is going to contact Lenin and ask him to make the final decision. ", Doug explained.

"What good will that do? They could still kill them and us. ", Tony said.

"Then we will have to defend ourselves and them. ",Doug continued.

Doug left the room and Anastasia caught Tony's attention. Anastasia was crying.

"There is some much my sisters did that I have not done. Like host a full dress ball ,view my regiments, and have a coming in part. All because of this stupid revolution and dad's mistakes. ", Anastasia said sadly.

"You may still get the chance. Don't give up hope. My friends may find a way to save you. ", Tony said hopefully.

"What friends? ", Anastasia asked.

"My friends in the time tunnel complex. They are watching and listening to everything we say and do. ", Tony explained.

At the moment the team back at the tunnel control room was watching.

Dr Ann McGregor "That is so sad. That poor girl is suffering because of her father's bad judgement. She should have lived happily ever after. Makes me wish I could help her. "

The picture started getting fuzzy.

"It's the anomaly again! Every time Anastasia is on screen it happens. ", Raymond said.

Ann McGregor kicked the console in front of her "Stupid machine.".

"I have some information on that anomaly. It started in 1908. " a scientist named Susan standing by the computer bank said

Ann and Susan looked at the printout on a nearby table.

Maria joined Anastasia and Tony.

"What's wrong Anastasia? ", Maria asked.

"I was telling Tony about things I won't get to do thanks to this stupid revolution. ", Anastasia said.

"Like what? Running around being silly like you usual do? ", Maria asked.

"Like hosting a full dress ball , viewing my regiments,finding a good husband, and living like royalty ." ,Anastasia said.

"I only a got to host couple. I wanted to host some with you and Olga wanted all four of us to host one together. ", Maria explained.

"Won't do any good now. We aren't likely going to see a palace or servants again anytime soon. ",Anastasia answered.

"Where I come from your kind of famous Anastasia. ",Tony said.

"There is one woman that claims to be you but I don't believe her. Never thought I would ever might the real Anastasia ", Tony said.

"How do you know she isn't me? I could have found a way out of here. ", Anastasia said.

"I doubt it. From what I heard no one could have made it out alive. ", Tony said.

They all went to bed. Hours later they were awaken by the Bolsheviks. The time tunnel support team watched on as the Romanov s headed down the stairs.

"It's like watching a death march. ", Ann said.

"Not much we can do for them. ", General Kirk replied.

Doug ,Tony, and the family entered the cellar resulting in a total of thirteen people waiting there.

"What do we do now? It's a matter of time now. ",Tony asked.

Just then Yurovsky entered the room with eleven other guards.

"Because your relatives continue to attack the Soviet Union the Ural Committee has decided to execute you. ", Yurovsky read from a paper in his hand.

"What What? ', Nicholas asks

Yurosky pulls a colt pistol out and shoots the former Czar in the head.

Doug throws a punch knocking Yurosky back into his men and Tony kicks another Bolshevik in the side knocking him and the men behind him into the hall.

The picture in the time tunnel gets fuzzy and goes out.

"The anomaly is much worse now. I can't filter it out. ", Ann said.

"We are locked on to it. Try to transfer it here.", Ray said.

"Alright I am transferring it now. ", Ann said.

The tunnel sparked and flashed like crazy.

"I feel funny like someone is pulling me. What is going on in ...", Anastasia said and then she disappeared.

"Hold Fire!",ordered Yurovsky.

The guards stopped shooting. Alexander Alexi,, Olga, Tatiana, and Maria were the only Romanov's still alive.

Yurovsky grabbed Doug by the neck

"Where did that girl go? ",Yurovsky asked.

"She's gone forward through time. You can't do anything about it. Right now she's in the tunnel complex and out of your reach. ",Doug explained.

The tunnel continued to spark and flash. Anastasia suddenly appeared in the front of it. MP's had M-16s pointed at her. The MPs wore green fatigues and white helmets with the Project Tick Tock hourglass logo on them.

"AAAAAGGGGGGH more Bolsheviks.", screamed Anastasia.

"Lower your weapons men. ",General Kirk ordered

Ann McGregor ran to Anastasia's side.

"It's all right your safe now. Those guards though you were a Bolshevik.",Ann explained

"What is your name? ",Ann asked Anastasia

"I am or was Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. ",Anastasia answered.

"Where am I? Did I die?",Anastasia asked

"Your not dead. Your Highness you have become the first royal to travel through time. Your are in the future. This is the year 1968. ",Ann explained

"Please come with me. ",Ann continued.

"Where is my family? ",Anastasia asked.

"They will be on the screen in a minute. ",Ann said

Anastasia got up and straightened her black dress and white blouse. Both Ann and Anastasia headed to the consoles in front of the tunnel. Anastasia looked around the complex and at the tunnel which pulsed with blue and orange light.

Ann worked the controls and tried to bring the image back up.

"Look there an image should form in a few minutes. ",Ann told Anastasia.

The electrodes extended into the tunnel and the image began to appear.

"With the anomaly gone we should be able to get a clear picture now. ",Roy said.

The image of the cellar returned.

"Kill them all before the Americans zap them. ",Yurovsky ordered.

The guards started to shoot and Doug threw a chair knocking them back causing some to drop the weapons.

"Their gonna kill my family! You have to do something. ",Anastasia screamed as she watched the image.

"We are doing everything we can. Your being here is an accident we don't understand. ",Ann explained.

"You know this could be the answer to the Mystery of .. ",Ray whispered in Ann's Ear.

"Don't speak about that too loudly. We won't know for sure until Doug and Tony are transferred out of there. ",Ann said.

In the cellar Doug grabbed a gun off the floor and started shooting at the ceiling. Tony was trying to force the guards out of the room.

"What are you doing shooting up? ",Tony asked.

"I am gonna take out that light and buy us some time. ",Doug explained

As Doug shot the light blubs the room plunged into darkness.

"Image enhancement active. ",Ann said.

The outlines of everyone in the cellar glowed on the screen.

"Do you have enough power to transfer Doug and Tony? ",Ray said.

"No we used most of it bringing Anastasia here. I am going to try signaling them with the homing post. I still have a lock on it. ",Ann said

The homing post began to flash. Yurovsky saw it and grabbed it.

"Don't touch that you don't know what it will do. ",Doug warned.

"American lies. This is some kind of signal. ",Yurovsky said.

Yurovsky grabbed the homing post and disappeared.

"Where did our commander go?", a Bolshevik asked

In the tunnel complex the image went out and the tunnel sparked and flashed.

"Someone touched the post and they are coming through. ",Ann said

Yurovsky appeared in the tunnel. As Yurovsky looked around he dropped the homing post.

"So this is the American secret base that is causing me so much trouble. "Yurovsky said.

Guards pointed M16s at the Bolshevik.

"Drop it you monster. Fire one shot in here and you will be swiss cheese. ",General Kirk said.

"I can at least finish off that little wrench. ",Yurovsky said as he looked at Anastasia.

"No you won't you murderer . Turn around and go back the way you came. ",Ann said as she moved to shield Anastasia.

"Die Romanov scum. ",Yurovsky said as he fired.

Anastasia took off as the Bolshevik commander fired. The bullet missed and hit the floor. Yurovsky fought off the guards and chased after the grand duchess.

"Security alert! A Bolshevik is lose in the complex. ",General Kirk said into the PA.

Alarms sounded throughout the complex. Security personal raced across bridges in the huge 800 level underground city pass the reactor. The reactor was a cylinder with a rounded top and bars surrounding it.

Gun shoots ran out as General Kirk and his MP's ran on to a bridge.

Yurovsky was holding Anastasia with his pistol to her head.

"Drop your weapons or I will kill her. ',Yurovsky said.

The MP's dropped their guns

"You don't have to do this. That girl isn't a threat to your revolution. ",General Kirk said.

"More lies. If one Romanov escapes they could restore the old imperial government. ",Yurovsky said.

"Didn't anyone tell you that Russian succession laws are sexist? She's at the very end of the line along with her sisters. You would have to kill dozens and dozens of men before she could acsend the throne? ",General Kirk said.

"That doesn't matter. We will kill them all. ",Yurovsky said.

Ann McGregor creeps up behind the Bolshevik.

Ann Through a punch at his head knocking the gun out of Yurovsky's hand and knocking him to the floor.

"Bolshevik scum! ",Ann yelled.

Yurovsky turned on Ann and Anastasia ran towards General Kirk.

"You little pest. ",Yurovsky said as he attacked Ann McGregor.

Yurovsky tried to punch Ann back but she started after Anastasia.

Yurovsky picked up his gun.

Yurovsky cornered Ann McGregor near the elevator and had his gun pointed at her.

"It's over American wretch now die. ",Yurovsky said

Yurovsky pulled the trigger and click click click.

"He is out of bullets. ",General Kirk said as he and some MP's came up behind Yurovsky.

"Cheap gun. I do it the hard way. ",Yurovsky said as he charged at Ann.

Ann shifted out of the way as the Bolshevik hit the elevator door.

Ann headed for the tunnel. Anastasia was ahead of her and near the tunnel entrance.

"Don't go in there. It will take you back to the cellar your highness. Stay here where it's safe. ",Ann said.

"It's the only way to get that Bolshevik back to 1918. We should I stay here while my family dies? ",Anastasia asked.

Ann grabbed Anastasia's arm trying to stop her from entering the tunnel.

"Your family would want you to live and continue the Romanov line. ",Ann said.

"My name means one who will rise again and that is exactly what I will do. ",Anastasia said as she ran into the tunnel. Yurovsky saw her go into it.

Yurovsky noticed the homing post on the floor and when to pick it up.

"You don't need that anymore. Just walk into the tunnel. ",Ray said

"More lies. I need this to get home. "Yurovsky said

"He took the homing post with him. ",Ann said.

"That might give Doug and Tony a chance. ",Ray replied.

Ann fell in front of the tunnel and started to cry.

"Why? We could have saved her. ",Ann sobbed.

Raymond rushed to Ann's side "Maybe it was meant to be that way. There is always chance she could survive. "Ray said

Ann walked back to her console.

Anastasia reappeared in the cellar. She felt her parents and found her mother and Alexi still alive. Anastasia found t her sisters huddling in the corner near the rear door. Anastasia rejoined them.

Yurovsky reappeared in the darkened cellar and rejoined his men in the hall.

"The American's have some machine they tried to save Anastasia with. We have to kill anyone else alive in there before they save them with it.",Yurovsky said.

"Get me another gun now!. ",Yurovsky ordered. The Bolsheviks regrouped in the hall.

"Barricade the door! Keep the guards out.',Doug said.

Doug and Tony grabbed chairs ,clothes from a nearby pile and blocked the closed door.

"Are you guys alright? ",Anastasia asked her sisters

"Where have you have while we have been fighting for our lives? "Olga asked

"To an American base 50 years in the future. ",Anastasia

"This is no time for jokes. ",Marie said.

"Mother are you alright? ",Anastasia asked Alexander?

"Yes but i have been shot and so has your brother. We won't make it ,but you four most survive some how. ",Alexander said.

"The American's have some kind of tunnel that moves people through time. Maybe it can help you escape. ",Anastasia said.

"Olga, Tatiana,Maria, and Anastasia go now try to save yourselves. I will stay with my Nikky. ",Alexander said.

"No mother you must try to escape please? ",Maria asked. It was no use the empress just sat by her dead husband holding her injured son.

Tatiana picked up the homing post from the corner and held it in front of her sisters.

"That men was holding this when he disappeared and reappeared. ",Tatiana said.

"He was carrying that when he appeared in the American base. I think it brought him there and that might be our way out of here.",Anastasia said

"Let's hold on it for now. ",Maria said

They all got hold of the homing post while Doug and Tony were finishing with the Barricade.  
>Back at the tunnel complex the team struggled to view the darkened room.<p>

"Image enhancement isn't helping. ",Ray said

"I will see if the homing post still responds. "Ann said

Ann pushed several buttons and the homing post lit up. Then the girls disappeared.

"Put that down before... ",Doug was cut off by the sudden disappearance.

"They have been transferred by the time tunnel. ",Doug explained

Back at the complex things were out of control. The tunnel sparked ,shakes, and blinked. The computers threw sparks and so did the consoles.

"My console say there eight people being transferred. ",Ann said.

Then blue mist appeared in the time tunnel.

"Wait! what is going on here? Now it says only four people are being transferred. The others must have been sent back but why?", Ann said.

"Whoever or whatever is be transferred is now in the radiation bath. Their using the same type of radiation as Doug and Tony. But why? ",Ray asked.

Suddenly four girls appeared in the front of the tunnel. Then everything in the complex went dark. The lights on the computer banks stopped flashing. The reel to reel tape machines stopped spinning. The tunnel itself went dark.

"The system crashed. Everything is dead. ",Ann said

"I told you I would rise again. ",Anastasia said laughing

"You were right Anastasia. They are Americans. ",Tatiana said

Dr Ann McGegor was still crying when the girls appeared. Ann looked up from her console when she heard Anastasia's voice.

"Anastasia your alright. I thought the Bolsheviks got you.",Ann said.

"These are my sisters Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. ",Anastasia said.

"Please come with me so your not in the way when the power comes back on. "Ann said

Anastasia picked up the homing post.

"You have to said this back so your friends can get out.",Anastasia said

The homing post exploded and shattered. Anastasia dropped it.

"It overloaded like everything else.", Ann said

"It's useless now. We will need to transfer Doug and Tony as soon as possible.", Ann said

Maria was looking over the ledge at the enormous underground complex. Lifts were stopped dead in the tracks. All the lights were out.

"Is this a palace of some kind? ",Maria asked.

"It's an underground complex built to house all the personal that work here. ",Ann answered.

General Kirk was on the phone talking to the power station.

"The tunnel has gone dark as well. Can you get the power back up anytime soon. Alright I will tell them. ",General Kirk said over the phone.

The general hung up the phone and walked over to the main consoles.

"I just got off the phone with the power station. The reactor scrammed due to the overload. They are trying to restart it. ",General Kirk said.

General Kirk looked at the four girls with Ann.

"Will someone tell me what in the world is going on here? ",General Kirk asked.

"Meet the Romanov sisters Anastasia,Olga,Tatiana, and Maria. The homing post brought them here. ",Ann said happily.

"Hello your highness's I am General Kirk. I am in charge of this complex. I hate to say this but your little stunt may have cost Doug and Tony their lives. ",General Kirk said.

"Ann are you happy now or are you still going to resign? ",General Kirk asked.

"I guess I will stay. Saving these four makes me happy yet I wish we could have saved the others. ",Ann said as she put her arms around the girls.

The power came back on. The computers and tapes started running again. The tunnel began to power up.

Ann returned to her console and started restoring the fix.

"Activating electrodes.",Ann said.

The four curved electrodes extended into the tunnel once again as electronic beeping was heard. An image began to form in front of the tunnel. The grand duchesses stood by Ann's console watching the tunnel.

The image was full of rolling static bars.

"Where is it? I am set on July 16,1918. ",Ann said.

"Midnight may have passed there while the power was down. Try July 17,1918. ",Ray said.

The image cleared up and was enhanced. Everyone saw Doug and Tony trying to keep the main doors closed.

"They can see what is going on in there?",Olga asked.

"They sure can. They were doing that after I first came here.",Anastasia said.

The door shock as the Bolsheviks tried to force their way back into the cellar.

"Break it down! ",shouted Yurovsky.

"That door isn't going to hold much longer. Ann do you have enough power for a transfer? ",Ray asked.

"Not yet. It's slowly building up. We should have enough power in a few minutes. ",Ann said.

"They may not have a few minutes. ",Ray said

"Look behind Doug and Tony. They look like the grand duchesses but how can they be in two places at once? ",ann asked

The grand duchesses on screen babbled and seemed to be confused. The grand duchesses looked at the screen in confusion.

"They look like us and they are wearing the same clothes as us. Who are they? ",Olga asked.

"I am not certain but I believe those are clones I mean copies of the girls. Something must have happened while they were being transferred. ",Ray said.

The doors gave way and the Bolsheviks started charging in with bayonets.

"Transfer them now or their dead. ",Ray ordered.

"We just about have enough power and Now!",Ann said as she hit the buttons

Doug and Tony disappeared in front of the Bolsheviks.

"Where did they go? What are they doing? ", A Bolshevik asked Yurovsky.

"It must be that machine of theirs. Kill everyone else in here and don't say a word about the Americans. ",Yurovsky said.

Back at the complex Ray was carrying a printout to a nearby table.

"Look at this. The anomaly was the result of part of Hailey's comet getting transferred to 1908 and exploding over Siberia. It then spread particles of celestial origin to be scattered all over Russia and Eastern Europe. We got false locks all over the place after that due to the computer believing it was looking at Doug and tony. Anastasia ended up absorbing some of the particles causing the computer to mistake her for Doug or Tony and it transferred her. When Doug and Tony landed in 1918 and entered the same room as Anastasia the computer couldn't tell her from them. Anastasia you were brought here when Ann tried to remove the anomaly by transferring it here believing it to be inanimate matter. ",Ray explained

"I didn't know it was a person until you appeared in the tunnel. ",Ann said.

"When Anastasia returned to 1918 the computer compensated for her so the anomaly didn't reappear. She was counting on us to bring her back. ",Ray said

"I hoped the same thing that happened the first time would happen again. ",Anastasia said.

"When the girls were transferred those particles in Anastasia causing the anomaly got spread through all of them. The computer tried to separate them by sending the girls into the radiation bath. The result it copied them molecule for molecule ,but didn't copy their memories personalities, or knowledge. ",Ray explained.

"I just got off the phone with Buckingham Palace. The queen is going to reinstate the girls as Grand Duchesses and have them be hosts of a ball in there honor. However it was be kept secret unless the Soviet Union ever falls will people never know the truth about that night. ",General Kirk said

"Let Anastasia host it. If it hadn't been for her we would be dead. ",Olga said.

"Really? Me hosting a ball? ",Anastasia asked

"Yes really. ",Olga replied

With that the girls left to get ready for the trip to England.

the end.


End file.
